Conventionally, as the vehicle of this kind, there is proposed the one including an engine, a transmission, a clutch connecting the engine and the transmission, and an electromagnetic pickup detecting the rotational speed of an input shaft of the transmission (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In a cold district, snow-melting road surface heaters are sometimes buried in roads, and an electromagnetic pickup is susceptible to the influence of an AC magnetic field by an alternating current which is passed to the road surface heater. Therefore, in this vehicle, it is determined whether or not the electromagnetic pickup is influenced by an AC magnetic field by checking the value of the input rotation speed which is detected by the electromagnetic pickup when the ignition is turned off and the engine is stopping, and when the electromagnetic pickup is influenced by the AC magnetic field, the clutch is controlled by using a rotational speed at which the electromagnetic pickup is not influenced by the AC magnetic field, whereby the vehicle can be properly controlled even under the environment in which the electromagnetic pickup is influenced by an AC magnetic field.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-88088